Juvia's New Outfit
by Pari forever ft
Summary: After many failed attempts to win Gray over, Juvia feels like it's time for a change. Will her makeover score her a place in Gray's heart? What happens when Gray says something that takes things to far? Will a battle emerge between the two? Read to find out! #ON HIATUS#
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the characters! I do own the plot though!**_

_**Special thanks to EternalBlaze5 who took the time to beta read this story! To all the readers, if you are in search of a good story I strongly suggest 'A Surfers Love' by EternalBlaze5! She is open for beta reading stories too! **_

_Juvia's new look_

Juvia walked through the streets of Magnolia, as she scanned the vast sidewalks in search of a presentable shop. The water mage had been meaning to change her appearance for a while now, to please her dear Gray-sama.

Earlier today, she had checked various other shops, but to her disappointment there was nothing there that she found appeasing. Till now, she had changed her looks numerous times and now it was time to change again. As she continued her search, one shop particularly caught her eye, pulling her towards it. It emitted a brilliant shine, and seemed to sparkle in her eyes.

The sign read, "Angel's Gate", and it was stocked with numerous, fashionable items.

Once she walked through the doors, she gasped in awe.

The store was littered with currently trending clothes, tons of shoes, and dazzling accessories. Juvia was delighted! What girl wouldn't be?

After she tried on select styles, the blue-haired girl came to a decision on buying one. It was a sleeveless, tight navy blue V-neck T-shirt that fit her every curve, paired with a frilly white mini skirt, and knee high brown cowboy boots. The tips of them were embroidered with small, luminous diamonds. Her hair was tied up into a single side pony; with her fringe still out to better frame her face. A sparkly, silver butterfly broach was used to tie her hair up into the up do, giving her new look the perfect final touch.

Refusing to take the clothes off, Juvia just went straight to the cash register, and let the cashier ring up the items while still attached to her body. Once her payments were finalized, she squealed in excitement.

She couldn't wait to show this to Gray-sama!

...

Juvia walked to guild humming a light tune to herself, she was beyond happy with her decision, and ever more so just thinking of Gray's reactions. The water mage emitted a bright and cheery atmosphere, and as she walked through the streets, she heightened others bad moods.

Once she reached the guild, she swung the doors open in a reckless manner, causing everyone to turn their heads in her direction.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted courteously, her voice laced with happiness.

Some greeted her back, and others nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

The guild members noticed her new change of style and appreciated it. Comments were given on her beautiful new look. Even Gajeel commented on her looks, stating that she, 'looked nice.'

She said her thanks to him and blushed a deep shade of red when Mira even suggested that she schedule a photo shoot for the cover of the next issue of 'Weekly Sorcerer'.

After bashfully turning down her offer, Juvia went over to her original destination, which was where Gray was.

He was sitting at the bar drinking at such an early time of the day. Juvia could smell that it was something stronger than what he would usually have, which worried her a bit. But initially, she shrugged it off. She went and stood right in front of him making sure he saw her.

"How do I look, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked in her sweetest voice.

Gray only avoided her and continued drinking. By now Juvia was used to him trying to send her away but she sure felt worried when she looked at the number of bottles that lay empty on the bar table.

Juvia briefly wondered if something was up, since she had never seen him drink so much. Maybe this was a bad day for him?

Shrugging the weird feeling off, she asked him again, "How do I look, Gray-sama?"

This time, Gray looked at her once and went back to his drinking like nothing ever happened. Something sure felt bad about this to Juvia.

But, persistent on getting Gray's opinion of her outfit, she repeated her question once more.

This time, Gray's features twisted into a furious and aggravated expression. He was tired of all the questions, especially in his tipsy state of mind, and he finally snapped.

"Just get out of here Juvia, and can you please stop stalking me? It's creepy as hell," he muttered harshly.

"Gray-sama...what about Juvia's outfit?" Juvia responded, not fazed by his rejection.

"I don't care what you look like, okay? Just leave!" he shouted angrily.

Juvia cowered back at his outburst.

Maybe...she should have listened to her first mind earlier...

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really thank EternalBlaze5 for the amazing beta reading she has done! Also I would like to mention the perfection in another one of her stories, 'Spicing Things Up A Bit'. I personally enjoy reading it.**

**Let's continue with the story. Shall we?**

**Chapter two: The Power of Feelings!**

_Flashback_

_Juvia cowered back at his outburst._

_Maybe...she should have listened to her first mind earlier..._

Juvia cowered back at his sudden outburst. She was terribly shocked and the fear overwhelmed her. She spoke, once she could bring herself to make use of her vocal cords.

"G-Gray s-sama?" She stuttered, her voice full of worry for the ice mage.

"Don't you get it? Just get out of my sight!" Gray answered coldly.

Many questions swirled through the water mages head, but one question constantly nagged at her mind...

_Why me?_

She felt torn, hurt, and scared. She was scared of losing the man who had showed her a world without gloomy, rainy skies. Gray was the light in her dark world. He showed her what it meant to be happy, and live onward, looking forward to each day. As long as Gray was with her, she was sure she could always reach the sunlight, and blue skies. She didn't want to imagine how her life would be if she lost him, forever.

All giddiness left her features, as her look became stern.

The guild could feel the tension in the air, which was so thick that a butter knife could cut straight through it. The guild members had long since gone silent when the beautiful girl had approached Gray.

Looking at the sudden change in situations, each felt the urge to kill him, the one who'd hurt Juvia. For them, Juvia had always been a kind person who supported the guild in times of need. For them, she was a girl with incredible manners and they respected their dear friend greatly. The only reason they hadn't stood up for her yet was because Juvia was standing strong. She could handle this herself, and giving Gray a taste of his own medicine would only hurt the poor girl's feelings.

Juvia spoke, her voice cracking slightly, "G-Gray-sama, do you, deep down inside have any feelings for Juvia? Any at all?" Hope was clearly evident in her voice.

Gray glanced at her, his eyes glazed. "I've told you many times before, Juvia. Just get it through your thick skull already! I don't like you, and I never will!"

Juvia tried her best not to cry, as his words repeated over and over in her mind like a mantra. If he had wanted to break her heart, he succeeded, because he sufficiently shattered it to pieces.

Her chest hurt incredibly as she tried to piece her world back together. But what was a world without her dear Gray-sama?

She felt pain so intense, it hurt like never before. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her reddened cheeks anymore. She fell to her knees, her expression blank, the silent tears rolling down her face.

Time ticked by slowly, and as each second passed, you could hear the slight 'ticking' of the guild clock. Each member stood there, still too shocked and flabbergasted to utter a sound, or even attempt to help Juvia.

After nearly five minutes, Juvia stood up, and turned towards her guild mates, a saddened smile lining her features.

She blocked her tears from flowing anymore, and without uttering a word, went to the doors to leave.

Erza stopped her midway, her limbs and vocal cords finally deciding to work.

Sadness engulfed her voice,"Juvia don't take him seriously. He's drunk and upset. He's saying nonsense. It's only because—"

"Juvia knows. Erza-san," The bluenette spoke, cutting the scarlet-haired woman off.

"He's sad because he just found out about Ultear-san's death. She was someone who was like a big sister to him. But he isn't lying about his feelings, because drunk words are sober thoughts. Just let Juvia go. Let the water be still for a while, Erza-san."

Erza opened her mouth to protest, but hesitantly closed it realizing her efforts would be futile. Once Juvia had her mind set on something, she would carry it out, no matter what.

After the ordeal, Juvia left to head to the beach. There, she thought all night. She thought over any mistakes she might have committed, or anything she had done to make Gray so mad at her. She repeatedly rethought over and over on the events that had accured that day, trying to let it all sink in. The water mage didn't allow a single tear to spoil her face anymore, because believing it was almost impossible. She had lost her love forever.

Later the next morning at dawn, Erza was walking near the beach, and she jolted as she heard a scream pierce the skies. It was a scream filled with sorrow and hurt.

She turned towards the direction of the cry, and looked onwards towards the ocean.

A huge whirlpool ravaged the ocean's once calm, salty blue water. Huge waterspouts danced across the surface, tearing and ripping anything in its path. In the midst of this, was the heartbroken water mage. Her hair thrashed and flew around her face wildly as she hovered feet above the water's surface. Her outfit flapped wildly as the winds batted against it and picked up speed. Juvia's eyes were closed tightly as she focused all of her concentration on letting out the incredible power of feelings. The sorrow, and the hurt she once felt, was slowly disappearing.

Erza smiled sadly, knowing that soon they would be seeing...a new Juvia.

**A small review won't hurt. Will it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_EternalBlaze5 beta read this! A special thanks to her! _**

**_Chapter 3: A New Juvia_**

_Flashback_

_Erza smiled sadly, knowing that soon they would be seeing...a new Juvia._

The next day at the guild

That morning, Gray awoke in his bed with a terrible hangover. He couldn't remember anything from yesterday's events, but felt terribly guilty for a reason he couldn't exactly fathom. He sifted through his bed sheets and sighed with relief when he didn't see anyone there, accompanying him. At least he knew he hadn't done _that_.

Even as he got ready, and ventured through the streets of town to head towards the guild, the feeling of guilt never left him, and he couldn't help but worry that something even worse than what he initially thought had happened yesterday.

He slightly chuckled at his own thoughts. No, there was no way there was anything worse _that_... now, that would be truly horrifying.

But what could it possibly be?

Once he reached the guild, he was immediately greeted by heated glares and looks of distaste.

Even Lisanna, who would always talk sweetly with him every morning shot him a look of complete and utter, disappointment.

Veering away from Lisanna, Gray walked passed Natsu and towards the bar. He expected some sarcastic, witty comment or even an attempt to kag him, which would eventually lead to a fignt. To his surprise, Natsu ignored his presence completely.

Gray wondered what was wrong with everyone. Why were they acting this way towards him? Had whatever he did yesterday, wrongfully affected his guild mates?

Just then, Lucy entered through the guild doors. A look of worry briefly crossed her face, before it was overcome with anger as her eyes landed on Gray's silhouette.

She stormed over to Gray, with a look so fierce he was afraid it would shoot daggers straight through his heart.

The ice mage shuddered a bit at the thought. He surely didn't want to die today. Thankfully, luck was on his side, as Gajeel, the person you would least expect, stopped her midway and gave her a look that you could tell read, 'Not now'.

She actually stopped at it and nodded. The celestial spirit mage went to sit beside Natsu and engaged in an intense talk with him, of which Gray could not get the faintest clue of what it was about. It was weird actually. Natsu and Lucy having an intense, quiet talk. Super weird!

Once at the bar, he turned to ask Mira for some hangover removal tips, but all Mira did was pass him a glass of lemonade, with a very scary expression of her face. Gray could almost barely feel the demonic aura radiating off of her, that he usually only experienced when in her 'Satan Soul' form.

It seemed the whole guild was for some reason angry at Gray. But what had he done?

Gray himself had no idea. He was in fact, in a state of confusion as to what was going on. But a part of him sort of didn't care because he felt that all of this crazy mess would blow over as soon as Juvia walked in. She would take a seat beside him, and try to pry her way into his heart like she usually did, and the guild members would laugh at her antics that provided a sort of comical relief.

Gray believed she was as beautiful as an angel, strong as a rock, and one of the kindest people he had ever known. Although her stalker tendencies were kind of creepy, he had began to find this quality of her rather cute. Speaking of Juvia, where was she?

As if on cue, the blue haired water mage slammed the guild doors open wide, making it evident to everyone that she had arrived. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and worry at her sudden appearance.

Gray looked at her, and his mouth fell open.

Today she was wearing a mid-thigh length, blue sundress, with blue high heels to match. Her hair was tied up in a side pony with a beautiful diamond embroidered butterfly broach attached to the rubber band.

_'Has she always been this hot or is something wrong with me?' _Gray thought, as he blushed and stared at her radiating beauty.

This was new for him. He had never really taken an interest in girls, but with Juvia it was different. He liked having her in his company and even had to stop himself from thinking about her at times. Gray knew he had always felt some kind of attraction to her, but he was just now beginning to make sense of his feelings.

She walked in with a stern, stoic expression. A sense of pride and grace radiated off of her, and her stride was confident.

"Hi, everyone!" She greeted with a smile as she walked towards the bar where Gray resided.

Unfortunately for Gray, she didn't sit next to him, but a couple of seats away. This shocked the ice mage.

"Mira, I would like to have a cup of coffee if you don't mind," Juvia requested.

Gray noticed there was something different about her today. She wasn't talking in third person, or with a bashful, and timid tone of voice anymore. Instead, there was a different kind of confidence in her voice. She also wasn't using any'-sans' or '-chans' anymore. What made it weirder was that she wasn't sticking to Gray! She didn't even look at him! This was so unlike her. It was as if her personality had changed considerably.

Just then, Mira hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes, and at that movement the guild seemed to have come out of their previous shock. All of the members, except Gray, gathered around her. The females were crying, hugging her and the males had a look of satisfaction in their eyes. After the so called 'Reunion' the group parted talking and asking questions to Juvia.

Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Gajeel, and Natsu sat on a table asking her questions where Gray was out of earshot. Juvia sighed to herself knowing that today would be a long day. Just as that statement floated across her mind, her friends began to bombard her with questions.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked, sympathetically.

"Do you need anything? Levy asked

"Can I beat him up?" Natsu and Gajeel both spoke in unison.

"Shut up and let her speak!" Lisanna yelled at them.

Juvia chuckled a bit at this notion, as she spoke. "Thanks Lisanna, yes I am fine Lucy, I don't need anything Levy, but thanks for asking, and no beating anyone up, you blockheads," she tried to respond to everyone's question at once.

At that answer, her friends smiled a bit and let out a sigh of relief. Although, not a single soul disregarded her change of persona. They all noticed it, and somehow they liked it lot. Maybe because finally she wasn't being shy anymore and also she was smiling again.

Erza, who had been quiet all this time, spoke as if she was talking to everyone but both she and Juvia knew that the sentence was targeted to the water mage, "There was a horrible storm over the beach today at dawn. I personally saw it. Do you know anything about it, Juvia?"

Juvia just grinned and answered, "I know what you're talking about, Erza. Actually I think I pretty much caused that. I used it to let out all of my previous feelings for Gray and create a new me."

Everyone looked at the laughing water mage with shock. They knew that, but they hadn't expected her to actually admit it!

Erza's face, as well as her voice, became stern. "Drop the acting Juvia, I can see through it."

Juvia's laughing ceased, as her forced smile fell, along with her previous enthusiasm.

Her eyes began to tear up as the same hurt expression she wore yesterday, etched onto her face.

"I guess I should've known I couldn't fake it with you guys, huh?" She whispered, dejectedly.

Their faces grew gloomy once more, but before anyone could say anything Juvia broke the depressing silence,

"I think I really need some rest," she yawned a bit and the others agreed. After all, she hadn't slept all night. She solemnly exited out of the guild doors, to head to Fairy Hills.

Meanwhile, Gray had been trying to talk to anyone he could, but each of them ignored him or shooed him away. Being rejected so many times was embarrassing for the ice mage, and he was growing angrier and more desperate each minute.

Just then, he saw Juvia heading towards the guild doors, and he could only conclude that she was leaving. He dashed after her, because he felt like if he talked to her, surely she would give him an answer to the questions he had been asking for some time now. As he neared, he could better see her face. Why was she crying?

He ran towards her in worry, but was blocked midway by Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel. They sensed that they needed to protect her from Gray, or she would break down all over again.

"Don't you dare go near her, Ice Prick! If you do, I can't guarantee that your face won't get smashed to pieces. You've hurt her enough. We won't let you hurt her anymore!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu? Beat up Gray? Pfft.

Gray almost burst into laughter at the outrageous threat, but refrained to do so, taking note of the atmosphere. Natsu's last sentence had left Gray confused. Hurt her…when had he hurt her?

Sure, he would ignore her when she refused to evade from her personal space, and act all lovey-dovey, but he would never hurt her!

"You popped a pill this morning or something'? What kinda shit are you spouting, you idiotic Flame-brain?! I would never hurt her!" Gray yelled, in defense.

"Oh, so now you're are acting like you don't know anything? After you hurt her yesterday is this what you have to offer?" Levy stated.

"What are you talking about?! What did I do yesterday that was so bad? I don't remember a thing, and everyone refuses to tell me!" Gray frustratedly protested.

"You don't remember?" Erza asked. She had completely forgotten to take that aspect into consideration. After all, he was pretty buzzed yesterday, and it wouldn't be surprising that he forgot.

"Ok then, Gray. I shall tell you about the events that occured yesterday afternoon."

Gray gulped as he braced himself.

Just how bad could this possibly be?

**Please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please do remember EternalBlaze5 beta read this!**

_**Chapter four: "**_**_It's a challenge!_**_**"**_

_Flashback_

_Gray gulped as he braced himself._

_Just how bad could this possibly be?_

"Finally!" Gray irritatedly shouted. "Please tell me so I'll know what's going on."

"You," Erza spoke, pointing a finger at Gray, "Hurt Juvia in the worst way possible. You broke her heart, by rejecting her too harshly for your own good! And now, you will pay for that."

"W-Wait, Erza!" Gray shouted in defense, "I've never hurt Juvia."

"Silence!" Erza shouted, as she re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Natsu ignited his fists with fire, and Lucy picked Aquarius's golden key from her vast collection of spirits. She summoned the haughty mermaid from a glass of water nearby.

In a flash of blinding light, Aquarius appeared in front of her holder, the familiar, irritated scowl plastered onto her face.

"How dare you summon me from something as filthy as a glass of water, you bitch! Who's lips were on that? Huh? Huungh?!" She grunted, as she leaned in closer to Lucy.

"What do you even want from me?" Aquarius asked, or more so, demanded.

Gray watched as Lucy tried to deal with her spirit, and slightly flinched at the celestial spirit's hard glare. She was scary when she was angry and this was one of those days when she was in an even worse mood.

After all this time, Juvia and Aquarius had bonded very quickly, and their friendship was strong. It was no surprise really, since they both majored in water magic, and held the same birth signs. After Lucy explained the situation to Aquarius, the spirit wanted to prove to Gray just how much she cared for Juvia.

Meanwhile, Gray was getting seriously irritated, because everyone seemed angry at him for something he couldn't even remember doing.

Fed up, Gray decided to say something.

"Stop! Why are you guys all so keen on hurting me? We're friends who have been through thick and thin together. You all are like family to me, and I really don't like being the center of hate, nor your enemies. Can someone please tell me what's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious, you hurt our Juvia and broke her heart!" Aquarius spoke coldly.

Now Gray was terribly confused. Broke her heart? What do they mean? Why would he break her heart? No way, he would never! They are all lying! Even in a drunk state he would never do something like that.

"Stop lying!"

After all he had fallen for a certain bluenette's charms…

The doors of the guild burst open, and in came an angry silver-haired male.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted in surprise.

As soon as the said male's eyes landed on Gray, he dashed towards him. Incredible rage and fury could be seen in his features, and he had rushed over to meet Gray as soon as he heard the news. Although he was an ice mage, anyone could sense the heat of anger radiating from his body. His hands were clutched into fists so tightly, his knuckles began to turn white, ready to strike.

In an instance, he bolted towards Gray, and placed his fist on his palm, preparing to use his ice make magic on him.

"Ice-make: Eagle!" He shouted

Although they both had been taught ice make magic by the same teacher, their attacks were completely different. Lyon's attacks were based on the animals on the earth, whilst Gray's were solely objects. The ice birds moved as if they had a mind of their own. Their beaks were sharp, and their wings were longer and wider, allowing easier propulsion throughout the air. Their eyes glowed fiercely as they flew towards Gray. Their were usually ten to twenty at most, but today, it seemed as though there were nearly a thousand. Their beaks were sharper, and more deadly, and their claws were stronger, allowing a better grip.

Gray easily dodged them by defending himself with an ice shield. Gray winced as the ice birds chipped away at his slowly fading shield, causing sharp, cold shards of ice to fly onto his body. Gray furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated, channeling his magic power to his hands, making as many layers of ice as he could.

"Why are you attacking all of a sudden Lyon?!"

"You idiot! Don't you dare say my name after what you have done to Juvia!"

"Ice Make: Floor! Skate!" A floor of ice appeared beneath Gray, as his newly made skates spread over his own shoes. He skid from beneath the shield just as it broke.

"Ice Bringer!" Gray shouted as more birds soared towards him, theirs wings slowly encasing their bodies, allowing them to propel through the air like bullets. He swung the huge ice hammer through the air, smashing the birds as they came near his body.

Gray thought the sea of birds were finally nearing their end, but he was so distracted that he had forgotten to keep an eye on Lyon. Gray just barely caught a flash of silver from his side, before a fist collided into his face, making his vision go black.

The ice mage flew back into the wall, as he slammed his head against the brick, making his ears ring. He felt something warm drip over his upper lip and he roughly wiped away the red blood.

"I didn't do anything! Why don't you people understand!? "Gray frustratedly yelled, his voice lacing with anger.

"Oh yeah! Say all you want you liar," Lyon stated, coldly, preparing for another attack.

Gray got up to his feet, as he also prepared an attack.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

Lyon dove to the ground as he dodged the attack.

For the second time that day, the guild doors burst open.

"Sorry, I forgot my purs—" the water mage began, but she paused as her eyes widened at the site of the battlefield that had become of the guild hall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted in dismay. Everyone looked at her.

Gray looked at her and his eyes grew wide. Tears fell down her pale cheeks, as her hands clutched her mouth. A fragile expression lined her features as her eyes swirled with mixed emotions. Although you could clearly depict one emotion from the rest—worry.

She blinked as she sucked in a deep breath, stopped her tears from flowing. She began to walk towards them, her face growing sterner and more confident with each step.

Juvia extended a hand towards Lyon, which he gladly accepted, raising back to his feet.

Gray cursed Lyon under his breath as he eyed the scene.

Then she turned towards the others, who had been quietly spectating the whole time. She glared at them as she angrily spoke, "I told you not to hurt him! You never listen do you?"

She huffed as she grabbed a white bandage from her purse which she had found on the table. She walked over to Gray as she handed it to him.

Just as Gray was about to thank her, her was cut off by Juvia.

"Don't say thank you. I'm just doing my job as nakama," she stated flatly.

"But..."

"Don't fret it, Gray. You now mean nothing to me and you no longer have claim over my life!" She shouted.

She turned to leave, but Gray grabbed her wrist as he pulled her into a warm embrace. They were too close for Juvia's taste. Nearly...hugging.

"I don't believe that!" He retorted, loudly.

Juvia yanked her hand free as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Don't cross the line, Fullbuster!" She yelled defiantly. She shot him a look of pure distaste, turning her back to him as she attempted to leave the guild once more.

This action irritated Gray. Before, she would have willingly returned the embrace, probably cutting his circulation off in the process. But now...now..she didn't even want to be near him?

Gray stared after her, determined to get the old Juvia back.

"And what will you do if I cross that 'line'? Huh Juvia?!" he yelled, obviously pissed.

The water mage stopped, glued to her spot. She slightly turned her head to look over her shoulder, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the mischievous grin on Gray's face. She had definitely not been expecting that answer.

She cleared her throat, regaining her voice, before stating loudly, "If you choose to do so, then I'll grind your bones into dust and make sure your death is excruciatingly agonizing, you pervert!"

Gray flinched as he unconsciously stepped back. Grind his bones? Kill him? Was this really Juvia spouting these vile words to _him_? _Gray Fullbuster?_

A low growl escaped his lips as he began to get even more irritated and confused by the second. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way? The questions in his mind were only making him angrier.

"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you or what you think I did, but I never meant to hurt you! Why would I, Juvia?! I..."

He gulped as he clutched his fingers together tightly. "I..."

"You...?" Juvia muttered.

Gray shut his eyes tightly as he raised his voice into a loud outburst, "I love you, Juvia!"

Juvia blinked back shock as her eyes widened. She lowered her head, shielding her face from view, as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"How sweet…" she mused coldly, "The old Juvia would have been ecstatic to hear that. She would have run into your arms, and cried from her overflowing happiness. But guess what?" She looked up as her lips lined into a twisted smile, "She's gone! You destroyed her, Gray! You killed her and threw her away, because that's just the type of cold hearted bastard you are."

"You are talking to the new Juvia. She's no longer ignorant and depends on a man to determine whether she'll be happy or sad. I'm an independent woman know, and I don't _need_ you in my life anymore! No matter what you do you cannot break the steel chains to the gates of my heart, so stop with the excuses, you selfish jerk!"

She looked up, her gaze fierce.

"Just stop playing with my emotions for once!"

The whole guild gasped in shock. No one had ever witnessed this part of Juvia. They had never expected a change this great to happen.

Gray was also taken by surprise. But this day had proven to be full of surprises for the ice mage, and Gray didn't intend waste time dwelling on this.

He loved the blue haired girl a lot, but he didn't exactly favor this side of her.

"I don't believe you!" Gray retorted, "The Juvia I know and love still resides somewhere inside of you, and I'll find her no matter what you say!"

"Oh?" Juvia mocked as she crossed her arms, and lifted an eyebrow, "You think you can make me love you? I doubt you could even stand against me in a fight in my current state. Why would I succumb to some ice prick that's weaker than me, huh?"

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Gray asked, slightly amused by her insult, that he would've thought he would never hear from Juvia's mouth.

"You scared? Baby want his bottle?" Juvia asked mockingly, with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Gray hollered, accepting the challenge.

Juvia turned to Aquarius and said, "Fill the guild with water, Aquarius. It's time we know whose stronger!"

Aquarius only nodded and within moments the guild was overflowing with water. Surprisingly enough everyone was secured inside of a water bubble, safe from harm. The water was also restricted to the gates of the guild, so that it wouldn't flood the city. Juvia was controlling the water, cockily showing her control of the element to Gray.

Gray was impressed, but he wasn't gonna back down from a challenge. He had trapped himself inside an ice bubble filled with air, as he slightly smiled at Juvia. He had always known that Juvia was capable of a lot more than she actually showed.

The fight began in an instant. Both of them struck continuous blows at each other. They were equally strong.

Seeing as nothing was weakening the ice mage, Juvia decided to resort to one of her special, more powerful attacks that she had been saving for this moment.

She closed her eyes as water began to swirl around her body, making her look as if she was truly one with the blue liquid surrounding her.

"With the power that can cut through anything," She began to chant under her breath, "I call you forth. Let the power of my feelings spread throughout the water. I summon the power: Hate!"

And with that the water started to revolve around her at an even greater speed, creating a huge water spout to arise, swirling around her like a storm. In the palms of her hands were also the small water tornadoes. Gray smiled as he started speaking enchantments of his own,

"The ice is cold, but my heart is warm. It is filled with power unlike anything. Flow into my ice and give me power. I summon the power of my feelings: Ice Make: Love!"

At that point, a blizzard began to flow aroung Gray's own body. Yet, instead of snow, ice rained down in the form of tiny heart-shaped crystals of frozen water. Gray's ice managed to turn the water around him into his own power with the ice he made.

Within seconds both attacks clashed together, creating a huge shockwave to rock throughout the waters, ultimately causing it to dissipate at the sheer calamity of the force.

Both mages panted, dripping with water. Gray looked up as he felt something warm fall onto his nose. He looked up as he realized...his ice had turned into snow. The heart shaped snowflakes fell softly, and ever so slowly. Light flooded into the guild, causing them to twinkle as the sun's rays hit them.

Both mages stood strong, but soon, knees clashing with the ground were heard in the serene silence.

It was Juvia. Her bangs covered her eyes as her head hung low.

It was obvious. Love had won.

Purposefully, Gray had not hurt Juvia, but she was drained of magic and will power.

"You won the duel, but not my heart, Gray," She whispered ever so softly, "You won't ever win my heart."

He slowly walked over to her as kneeled down. He placed a hand on her chin as he lifted her face up to look at him.

In a kind, soft voice, he stated,

"I will make you mine, Juvia. I'm betting everything on it."

Juvia's eyebrows furrowed in defiance, "That's not happening. Don't dream with your eyes open."

.

"**_It's a challenge!_**"

**Leave me a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is my first multi-chaptered story. So please cut it a little slack. Anyway if you like this story please support my other stories, Marry Me, and, Her Beautiful Voice. Also keep in mind that this story has been beta-read by EternalBlaze5. She is open for beta-reading now**.

_**Chapter five:**___**_Gray's confession_**

_Flashback_

_"_**_It's a challenge!_**_"_

Juvia had long since left the guild hall to go home and rest. She had mentioned that after that, she would work to strengthen her magic. In the mean time, the guild members had been cleaning the guild of all the huge chunks of ice and water.

An awkward silence rung through the air as each member contributed to cleaning the mess. Everyone had been silent because they were still trying to let everything that had occurred previously, soak in. Even Erza was dazed and occasionally bumped into things. Mirajane had fainted out of surprise right after Gray had challenged Juvia in such a way.

The poor matchmaker had never expected one of her favorite couples to behave this rashly.

But now, the silver haired woman was back on her feet, serving people at different tables as they chatted away. Seriously, who would believe that Gray would confess his love like this? Or the fact that Juvia had turned her heart into stone because of Gray?

Sure, she fronted bravery, and acted like everything was all right. But in reality, it wasn't a lie that she had changed into a completely new person. She was now cold-hearted and strong-willed. She was no longer the sweet, happy girl who clung to Gray. She had changed into a person that the mages of Fairy Tail had never imagined she could be.

Done cleaning, Gray sat on a table thinking about what he should do about this whole ordeal. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Levy, and Gajeel sat with him at the same table. Lyon had returned to go to his own guild and Aquarius had gone back to the spirit world. All remained silent at the table.

"So what do you plan to do?" Erza asked.

"I have something in mind, but what matters right now is for me to know what happened yesterday so that I can fix whatever damage I've created," Gray stated.

Erza just nodded and dictated the events of yesterday, yet again. Gray was glad they had finally calmed down and they weren't after his head anymore. Throughout the speech Gray listened intently. He wasn't even surprised when he found out how he'd rejected the poor girl or when he heard that Juvia already knew of Ultear's death.

Nor when Erza told him about the blizzard in the beach waters at dawn. Moreover, he hadn't even stripped himself of one article of clothing today. He was too serious about Juvia to even comply with his normal habits. When Erza finished speaking, he closed his eyes in pain on realizing what he had done. He eyebrows creased inward deeply, ashamed of what he had done. He had almost lost the only woman he only ever loved and he was gravely sorry and regretted what he had done.

Gray cleared his throat as he raised his voice loud enough so that the whole guild could hear him.

"I made a terrible mistake yesterday," He spoke loudly, causing everyone to direct their attention onto him, "Although, what I said was no lie. I have never _liked_ Juvia, my feelings for her run deeper than that." He gripped his chest as he looked down in pain, "I love her. More than anything in this world. That doesn't change the fact that I've committed the cruel act of rejecting her love for me all this time. I just...I just didn't know how to express myself. I can't change the past, but I can always create a better future."

"Everyone, I apologize for hurting Juvia, but I promise I won't ever make her cry again. I will bring her happiness, and change her back into the Juvia we once knew. Only this time, she will be even happier. I need your help getting her back, though. I love her too much to see her hurt like this, so please help me out!" Gray bowed, as he pleaded with his friends.

"Don't speak as if you're the victim here, Gray. She was hurt too much, and getting her back isn't going to be easy. Don't speak as if you feel no pain!" Gajeel shouted angrily.

"I'm not calm!" Gray retorted, "You don't know how bad I feel for hurting her! It breaks me to think that I hurt her so much that she's locked her heart away. Do you think I like seeing her cry? I love her! Hurting her was never my intention! I'm sorry if you think I did so intentionally, but you're wrong!" Gray yelled at Gajeel, in defense.

Gajeel sighed as he crossed his arms, "I understand where you're coming from, but promise me you'll never hurt her again."

Gray smiled weakly, "I promise."

The whole guild smiled, almost all in tears.

Unbeknownst to them, stood the blue-haired water mage who had listened to the whole thing outside the doors of the guild hall. A smile stretched across her features as her cheeks heated into a blush at the scene she had witnessed. But within seconds her blush faded and her smile dropped. She remembered that the old Juvia was gone, and that she shouldn't return so easily.

"If Gajeel supports you, then so will I," said Levy as she smiled brightly and showed Gray a thumbs up sign.

"I'm in too," said Lucy, wiping the tears off her face.

"Go on bro, I'm with you," Natsu stated flashing Gray one of his signature grins.

"I agree on helping you…" said Erza with a glare, "...as long as you don't do anything indecent to her."

"You have my permission," said the master.

"Fine, since this is for my friend. Gray just don't hurt her anymore," said Mirajane on the behalf of her siblings and her. Gray just nodded in thanks. Slowly, one by one, everyone agreed to help.

"So what's the plan, Ice princess?" asked Natsu.

Before Gray answered, Juvia left, not wanting to hear anymore. She was going to let this plan of his stay a surprise for her.

"The plan is…."

**Well all these chapters are edited. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: the mysterious posters_**

_Flashback_

_Before Gray answered, Juvia left, not wanting to hear anymore. She was going to let this plan of his stay a surprise for her._

_"The plan is…."_

The wedding aisle was beautifully covered with vibrant, blue and white flowers, that were expertly assorted. A soft tune hung in the air, as people chatted away happily, dressed for the ceremony.

Gray stood at the end of the trail of flowers, on the platform. With is best man, Natsu who was like a brother to him, standing beside him. Gray was wearing a obsidian black, newly dry-cleaned tux, with a navy blue tie, that was embroidered with silvery gems, nearty secured around his neck. Partially covering that was the warm, grey, hand-woven scarf Juva had got for him on their 413th anniversary.

Makarov stood on the other side of Gray, as he and Natsu accompanied him to the officiant who would recite the required marriage agreements.

Bells were rung in the distance as Juvia entered, walking slowly down the aisle. She wore a beautiful white gown, highlighted with blue crystals and lace, that trailed behind her as she walked. She held a bouquet of blue roses and people gasped and cried as they watched her walking down the aisle in all her beauty.

The gown stuck to her body in just the right places, showing off her wonderful curves. Her hair was tied up into a bun with a white, diamond heirloom in the center. Overall, she looked incredibly stunning. Gray stood agape at his position, becoming enchanted in her overwhelming beauty.

The happiness didn't last long, though, dissipating in an instant. A man in a larger dark cloak strode into the chapel, somehow standing between Gray and Juvia. Suddenly, everything became ablaze as the roof began to cave in, the fire burning it down. People ran around screaming for help, some catching a fire before escaping and screaming as their skin burned from their bodies. The man looked up as his red, slitted eyes locked with Juvia's. Juvia froze in terror as she looked around and saw huge, disgusting beats fiercely fighting with her Fairy Tail friends. The man smirked evilly, as he flicked a hand up, and Gray's body flew up into the air before crashing back down heavily. Juvia screamed as she heard bones crack, and her eyes widened at the bloodied body...a dead corpse.

"No!" Juvia yelled as she woke up panting heavily, droplets of sweat running down her face. She looked around only to find that it had been a dream all along.

She was still lying in her bed, safe from harm. She sighed in relief. Juvia clutched her head as she wept silently. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that there was nothing between her and Gray, and now it never could be. She had convinced herself that the old Juvia was gone and now, she was the new her. The water mage had thrown out all of her plushies, all of her dolls, and anything that concerned Gray.

If she had moved on, why was she still thinking about him?

She stood up and got dressed. Today she was going to spend her day looking around town, and exploring new things and buying some groceries for food. But when she opened her door, she saw a package at her doorstep, a note attached to it.

She chipped the note off as she opened up the package. Inside, was a dress that was the same color as Gray's hair. She glanced at the note to see it read, "Please wear it."

She wanted to ignore it, but the dress was too dazzling and it was just her size. She quickly changed into it.

She headed down to the guild from Fairy Hills to get some breakfast, and then she was going to venture through town. On the way, she saw many posters of herself plastered onto windows and buildings. She frowned at the sight of them.

When were these pictures taken of her and who had hung them up?

This was indeed, weird. She had never even posed for a magazine or anything so how could there be pictures of her? She admitted that the pictures were very pretty. There were pictures of her during battle, during the royal ball, during festivals, on casual days, at the beach, ect.

All of them were skillfully taken and beautifully brought out her amazing figure. There was even one with her holding a michrophone, singing. This was impossible! Someone was clearly stalking her. How else would they have gotten this picture? It had been only once when she had travelled to a far away town for a job. After the job she had gone to a big club nearby, dressed in a sexy black body fit dress which stopped at her knees. Her hair was let loose in breath taking curls.

She had sung with a band that day. Sure, she had an amazing voice but she had always tried to hide it considering how shy she was and all. But how in the world had there been pictures of her taken without her knowing at all? More pictures of that night followed, put on every building as she neared the guild. There was no way it was some stranger's work, this was done by someone known, surely. How else would that person get the permission to put these pictures up all over town without Fairy Tail killing them? But who was it?

She reached the guild and she stood frozen, as she stared at the view in front of her.

"This can't be happening! I will kill whoever did this…" she muttered angrily, balling her fists angrily.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget, this story has been beta-read by EternalBlaze5. I love her stories. It's worth checking out. Also support my other stories, Marry me, and, Her beautiful voice! Oh and leave me a review. Will ya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the horribly late update. You probably should kill me! But wait don't do that!**

***dodges a bullet* **

**Anyway, this update is late because 1. It was in beta reading and, 2. I had the worst writers block.**

**If you are or used to bead a reader of this story, then I suggest you to read from the start again because all the chapters have been replaced and have become thoroughly awesome, all thanks to EternalBlaze5. She beta read this story. I'll be updating this story as and when possible so don't worry! Here we go….**

**Chapter seven: Mage of the Year!**

_Flashback_

_"This can't be happening! I will kill whoever did this…" she muttered angrily, balling her fists angrily._

Juvia sighed as her anger had long since diminished.

The water mage now regretted the decision of leaving the house this morning. How would she have known she would get stuck in this mess anyway?

When she had first arrived to the guild, earlier today, she had been boiling with anger as she gazed at the huge poster of herself posted on the guild doors. An even larger banner hung above it that said,

"The Mermaid of Our Waters Comes to Stage!"

Below it was a beautiful picture of herself, one of the best she had seen. It was very similar to the other pictures she had seen. She was clad in the very same obsidian black outfit. Although now, she had the mike in one hand and the other was pointed upward. Her eyes were closed with a bright smile lining her features as she jumped into the air. Her hair shined brilliantly in the luminescent light, and looked voluminous as it hung high in the air. In that picture, she looked happier than she ever had seen before.

The water mage had attempted to take down the poster, but before she could, Mira suddenly appeared out of no where, and grabbed her hand pulling her directly to the master. The master was standing on the bar table with a mug in his hand.

At the sight of Juvia, he exclaimed, "You're here, finally!"

Juvia only tilted her head in confusion.

The master laughed a bit and said, "Mirajane will explain everything to you on the way. Now get going!"

She looked around and saw nothing but an empty guild hall. There was no one. She saw Mira nod profusely.

"But-"

Before she could say anything, Mirajane grabbed her hand again and dragged her into a carriage. Sitting in it, much to her dismay, was none other than Gray Fullbuster, the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

Gray smiled cunningly, as he wrapped his hand around her waist. This angered her greatly, and with force added behind it, she punched him in the arm. She thought it would hurt enough to where he would move it, but is arm didn't budge.

"Get me off of this thing, now, Mira!" She angrily demanded.

Mira grinned evilly as a dark aura surrounded her. That of a demon. Juvia gulped because she knew the extent of Mira's powers well.

"Now, now, Juvia, you mustn't complain, otherwise…." Mira's voice trailed off.

Although Juvia took caution of the threat, she wasn't one to give up so easily. She smirked as she turned her body into water. She could easily sneak out this way. Just as she was about to slip out, Gray froze her arm in place.

"You're not going anywhere," Gray smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She tried again with all her might but nothing helped. Finally after struggling for a few minutes she gave in and slumped on the carriage wall. Mira giggled.

"At least tell me what the hell is happening!" Juvia yelled, extremely irritated.

"Sure! You're here because Fairy Tail is participating in the Inter Guild Mage of the Year Contest!" Mira exclaimed, squealing in excitement.

This still didn't ring a bell to Juvia, and confusion was clearly evident on her face.

"It's a female contest with many rounds like modeling, singing, dancing, truth or dare, etc. which challenge all the young mages to determine who is the best," Gray explained, "Never knew you were such a dummy!" he added, sighing a bit.

"I get that and I am not a dummy, Fullbuster," She seethed at Gray, "What I did not understand is why I am concerned with any of it?" Juvia questioned.

"Well every guild gets only one person to represent their guild and in our case, master chose you!" Mira said politely (mainly because she thought she was intervening between her couple's discussion).

"What!? Why me?! Why not Erza or Lucy or heck, even you?!" Juvia yelled in frustration.

Mira smiled, "It's because of the brawl between you two. Besides none of us even want to attempt to get in the contest. It's just so …" she shivered in fear, "Scary!"

"Why would you of all people say that? It's just another shitty contest and you're never scared of any punishment! You like such stuff!" Juvia accused exasperatedly.

"Well, lets just say that like every other contest, this awards a gift to the winner. A deadly punishment awaits the loser...and even I'm scared of what it might be."

Juvia only slumped into a corner attempting to hide herself as she groaned.

Talking with Mira had successfully scared the shit out of her now!

**So tell me how it was by dropping a review before you go. Also please support my other stories, Marry Me, and, her beautiful voice! And try and search this story, spicing things up a bit, by EternalBlaze5. It's totally worth the search!**


End file.
